


Woolgathering and Warm Affection

by Saraste



Series: Holiday ficlets 2016 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drarry, Family, Holiday ficlets 2016, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Harry is tired, there is some apprehension, and Molly and Arthur come calling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8849035).

Draco is still sleeping, although he is twitching in the way that tells Harry he’ll wake up soon enough, with their little daughter still in his arms. Harry’s arms ache to hold her again, he had gotten to do so at St Mungo’s but Draco has hogged her to himself ever since they came home. Which he is more than welcome to do, of course, having done the hardest work. But she  _ is _ Harry’s daughter too.

 

Hermione, Ron and Rose have mostly settled down, Hermione’s eyes casting somewhat envious glances at the baby in Draco’s arms and Harry can’t blame her, as he has gotten his fair share of tales about how uncomfortable this pregnancy has been for her. Draco had been almost impossible near the end. And Harry had hated seeing his comfort, trying anything he could to ease it, and Draco had been grateful for that, even when he’d still groused. But all had been forgotten when Draco had their squirming daughter in his arms.

 

There is a knock at the door and Harry shakes out of his woolgathering. Ron gives him an all too unhelpful grin, as Harry gets up from the chair across from Draco’s, where he’s been neglecting his duties as host and stared at his little family instead. When he glances at the sofa, he sees that Rose is curled against Hermione’s side and is napping, which is one explanation as to the low level of ruckus.

 

Harry opens the door to admit Molly and Arthur Weasley, who are all smiles for him. Molly beams bright enough it looks like her face might split clean in half, and wrenches Harry into a bone.crushing tight hug. Arthur pats him on the back. 

 

‘Now, where are they?’ Molly asks, her voice very no-nonsense but low, as the lack of crying is a clear enough sign to a mother of seven that someone small and fussy is sleeping. 

 

‘What about the food?’ Harry asks, sounding a little dumb to his own ears, his tone just a tad whiny. And he is actually in need of sustenance apart from Christmas cookies and the like. They had a long long night, him and Draco, and their daughter. Harry glances at his watch and notices it’s only half past noon. He wants to crawl into his and Draco’s bed and sleep a week. Even when he knows full well he’ll not get a chance to sleep a week straight until maybe some eleven years from now, given that their daughter is magical. With Draco’s long lineage of all-wizards and witches, Harry doesn’t have many doubts. And how could a child born with the aid of magic itself not be magic?

 

Molly’s shaking him a little, Harry turns to her, realizing that he’s once again zoned off. She gives him a knowing smile. ‘Have you had any sleep at all?’

 

‘I may have nodded off once we got home, for a bit, but not really. Not since the previous night.’

 

‘Right,’ Molly tells him. ‘I’ll put the food in the kitchen, then we’ll eat and then I’ll maybe get to hold that tiny girl of yours, given that,’ here she craned her neck to look into the sitting room to see Draco still sleeping by the fire, ‘given that Draco is awake and allows me to do so.’

 

Harry gives a tired laugh, leaning onto the wall behind him, scrubbing at his face tiredly. ‘He might not let you, I’ve hardly gotten to hold her, myself. Partly because I didn’t want to wake her once she grew up.’

 

‘What’s she like?’ Arthur asks, and he seems to be holding Harry up, how strange.

 

‘She’s perfect,’ Harry grins in reply, and the big smiles wash away all his apprehension. He’s with family, it’s Christmas Day and everything’s just as it should be. He just hopes they’ll remain under a dozen Weasley’s, and that Draco’s mother won’t disapprove too much, when she comes. 


End file.
